Death Of Miracles
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Character Death! Just in case the name doesn't give it away. This is about Davis but written in Yolei's POV. Read and Enjoy no major pairings just subtle hints on Kenyako. Enjoy.


**A/N Another Fanifiction, it's been nearly a week I'm due! CHARACTER DEATH. Pairing is Kenyako. But its not very obvious, its hard to see. It has nothing to do with main plot just a background feature.**

**Death Of Miracles**

It had started slowly at first, Davis would come to school complaining of headaches, we just thought he was suffering from migraines like lots of kids do and for a while it seemed to go away or maybe he was just pretending, I don't know. We all knew something was wrong with him, but he would wave us off, mutter there was nothing wrong and that we were just a bunch or worry-warts, yet there was an uneasy look in his eye as if he didn't believe it himself.

I'm ashamed to say that we then forgot about it, Davis had stopped mentioning it and we were all wrapped up in teenage drama, who was dating who, arguments and GCSE's. We just forgot, something we all feel insanely guilty for.

I think Ken knew more or suspected more than us, whenever we went out I would see him watching Davis out of the corner of his eye, the concerned glances he gave him when Davis was silent. I also saw them having a few private conversations and I listened in to one of them. I was scared they were talking about me, I didn't know what was wrong. My mind flashes back to that time;

'_Davis, how are you today?' Ken asked as he pulled Davis further away from the group. Davis let out a ,long and un-happy sigh. _

'_I think- I think that its getting worse.' He whispered and I had to cup my hand round my ear and lean forward to hear more._

'_Davis what did the doctor say' Davis snuffled wiping his face. _

''_Not good. I don't really want to have what he suggested.' Ken nodded understanding what I couldn't comprehend. _

'_But Davis, what if it's the only thing-' But Davis interrupted_

'_No ken, No. It's been four months, I researched the chances of success… the odds- It would put me out of football for - I might never- never.' But Davis stopped and promptly burst into tears, sinking to the floor and clutching his head. _

'_Davis' Ken said comfortingly 'It's better than nothing it might work.' Davis looked up disbelief written across his face 'You never know Davis, and you should tell the others.' Davis shook his head furiously- suddenly angry._

'_I wont tell them, I cant Ken- I' But he broke off unable to go on. _

'_Please have it, please- we all need you. There's still hope' Ken pleaded and Davis just nodded agreeing reluctantly to it._

I didn't understand then, all I knew was Davis and Ken were keeping secrets and I didn't like it- but I told no one. I had grown up a lot since the Digiworld and learnt that sincerity didn't always need to be used, I learnt to control my mouth. I was also consequently nicer to Davis because I knew he was hurting inside and his secret was tearing him apart. I couldn't and still didn't understand how no one else had noticed- even before I eavesdropped I knew something was wrong with him. They didn't realise and all I wanted to do was ask, but I knew I couldn't. If Davis and Ken knew I listened in to their conversation they would never forgive me and I loved them too much to lose them both.

As the months wore on, Davis seemed to get ill. He lost a lot of weight, his face had lost its tan and he always seemed so tired and everyone else realised he was ill too- finally. I know that several of the dig destined asked him about it, Tai and Matt, Kari and TK but he told no one. Ken stood by him and rarely let him out of his sight, it was fact enough through Ken's behaviour to back up the worries about him.

_Davis walked into the school to be greeted by stares, everyone was looking at him in horror and amusement. The fact was- Davis was bald. His hair was shaved so close to the roots in was unbelievable and he looked miserable. Everyone asked him what had happened, accident in the barbers? But he told them a story, a story because I know it wasn't true and others suspected it._

'_Davis?' Kari asked hesitantly, he had been in a foul mood all day. 'What happened to your hair?'_

_Davis seemed to growl in annoyance 'Jun shaved it all off last night'_

'_Why?' T.K asked grinning slightly._

'_I might have swapped her shampoo with disinfectant.' _

'_Davis that wasn't nice!' Kari said angrily. Davis only shrugged and said with hidden malice_

'_I guess I deserve everything I get then?' His question, was laced with hints, as if he was talking about something all together different to what we were talking about, and I thought back to his conversation with Ken, it was the same thing as then. _

That was a long time ago it seemed, but really it was only a month or so yet everything had changed since then, around the same week he had stopped coming to school, and no matter how the digi-destined tried to vist him- they were always refused.

It was a couple of weeks after when Ken told them to come with him, he had refused to say anything just led them to Davis' apartment. I suspected yet again Ken was more clued in than us, it was then we discovered part of the truth.

'_Guys, will you come with me please?' Ken asked face pale, and hands shaking slightly. _

'_What's up Ken?' I asked softly _

'_Yolei- Guys just come with me, Davis wants me to take you to see him…' _

'_Davis!' Kari exclaimed 'Is he ok.' I noticed that Ken purposefully avoided that question, and I had already added up in my mind what I thought was wrong with Davis. I just hoped I was wrong. _

_It wasn't a long walk to Davis' apartment and when we got their Ken softly knocked on the door, and after a few second Jun opened the door. Jun's eyes were red and she seemed to be as upset as Ken, and I felt a pool of despair build in my stomach and my throat tightened… please let me be wrong, please. I silently begged._

_We were led into the apartment and Ken took us to Davis' room, knocked once and strode in briskly straight to Davis. I glanced at him and the despair bubbled over and I had to stifle a gasp, the others weren't so lucky they weren't expecting it like me, and horror was written across every face. _

I shudder just thinking of him like that, it was so hard I didn't want to think of him like that, it just didn't look like him, It wasn't him.

_Davis was laid on the bed, looking tiny for a sixteen year old, he was so very skinny and very pale. There was a drip in his arm and he looked like death warmed up, but he still managed a giant smile. _

'_Hey' He said happily, or tried to but his voice came out rather croaky. _

'_Davis, whats wrong?' Said Cody looking alarmed. I almost groaned at the insensitivity of the question, and then realised the irony, it was normally me who was the blunt one. _

'_Not very well' He said lightly glancing at Ken worriedly as he sat heavily in the chair beside his bed._

'_But why?' T.K asked softly._

'_I have a brain tumour.' Davis said still looking at Ken. There was a reaction of shock throughout the room- all except me and Ken. _

'_Is it treatable?' T.K asked. Ken glanced at Davis, a silent conversation passed between them._

'_I'm not sure.' He spoke slowly, carefully._

'_But there's still hope right?' T.K asked. I blinked at the irony of that statement, and it didn't go unmissed from Davis who smiled brightly._

'_There's always hope T.K, you know that.' Davis glanced at the clock and then sadly looked back at them._

'_Sorry your going to have to go.' _

'_Ok, um- I'll talk to you soon' Kari said, face wet with tears._

'_See you Davis.' Cody said walking over to him and shaking his hand, Davis paused before pulling Cody into a soft hug. Kari and TK also received hugs and backed out of the room with Ken who was ushering them out. I was the only one that remained. _

'_Yolei.' Davis called to me, and I walked over in the chair beside him and picked up his hand. 'I need to ask you a favour-'_

'_Your not going to get better are you?' I asked bluntly beginning to cry. _

'_No' Davis said shortly gripping my hand tighter. 'How long have you known?'_

'_I knew something was wrong and then I overheard you talking to Ken and I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I am and then I just researched your symptoms on the web and-' I broke into uncontrollable sobs._

'_Don't worry about me Yolei, I just need one favour.' I glanced at him 'Will you promise me to look after Ken? I- he's looked after me all these months and kept my secret and he loves you so much, he's told me. I know that you love him too. I just- I just know, I need to know that he wont sink back to how he was before, just promise me? Please?'_

'_I promise, I love him too.' I said slowly glancing back at Davis. 'What about Kari?' _

'_Kari loves T.K, that's another thing, can you give them all these, I would ask Ken, but I've already asked too much.' He dug out seven battered envelopes each with a name carefully printed on. 'For after I- you know.' I bowed my head, tears still splashing down my face._

'_I will' I paused before saying something I regretted 'Does it hurt?' He looked at me steadily for a while._

'_Yes it hurts' He smiled at me 'But I just needed to know everyone was okay before I die' I gasped when he said that word it made it all seem final, and there was nothing I could do. 'Bye Yolei.' he said softly as tears gathered in his own eyes, I suppose this finalised it for him to, no more pretending no more false hope, this was it. _

'_Bye Davis.' I stood, pocketed the envelopes and still had yet to let go of his hand, I looked at him for another second before bending to kiss him on the cheek softly and placing his hand back on the bed gently. I strode to the door and I knew he was smiling at me, that cheeky grin was how he wanted us to remember him. _

'_This isn't fair.' I said turning to face him, he was still grinning. _

'_I know, but its okay I've accepted it.'_

'_I'll miss you Davis' I whispered. Davis' smile widened further. _

'_I will always be here watching over, although I don't think I could stomach all that white.' I smiled back at him and left the room._

That was the last time I saw him alive he died that very night, in his sleep peacefully. I think he wanted to know that everything would be okay on our end before he left us. He was a leader to the end, and so very brave. His friendship was still strong but he just wasn't able to pull off any last minute miracles, not this time. But in a way I think he did, when I handed out those letters I saw the happiness they brought the closure they gave and I feel that in a way is a small miracle.

Davis has been dead three years now, and it took a while but we have all finally moved on, but on days like today, a hot sunny Sunday, I cant help but think of him and how if he was here he would be playing football, scoring goals, laughing. But on days like today I sometimes can swear I can hear his laugh and always when its like this, its as if an invisible force pushes me towards Ken (whose now my boyfriend) and I realise that Davis doesn't want me reflecting he wants me living, so I go to Ken and we reminisce or we play football like them two used to.

You are still our leader and your still watching us, just like you promised.

Your still working miracles.

A/N yeah, so what do you think? Ok not Ok? Good, Bad?

Yes it was from Yolei's perspective, I hadn't done a Yolei fan fiction and although its based obviously on Davis, Yolei is the narrator. So I hope you enjoyed.

QUESTION: **Who do you think the seven letters were too? And what do you reckon they'd say?**

**Thanks for reading A/N**


End file.
